The Way Things Happen
by Silver Miko
Summary: After a bad date, Ukyo unwinds at a bar and mulls over her life, her sudden strange thoughts for a certain lost boy, and then the boy in question shows up in the stool next to her. Better than my lame summary...i swear.


Author's Note: In the mood for non-commitment oneshots.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The Way Things Happen

'_Well as usual it seems you're stuck with me._'- Ukyo to Ryoga in Nihao My Concubine...I think. I hope.

The bar was dimly lit at the late hour of eleven pm as Kuonji Ukyo sat at the bar, nursing a beer as she sat with her chin in her hand. She was wearing an uncharacteristic outfit for her, a tight black dress that went to just above her knees and strappy black heels.

The reason for the uncharacteristic wardrobe was she had gone on yet another wasteful date. This time it was with a rich boy who spent more time grinning with smarm and flaunting his assets than actually being an interesting date.

She sighed.

Towards the end of high school her dreams of being with Ranma had begun to wane, and completely died when they began college and he and Akane became honestly engaged, willing to get married.

And the odd thing was, she was happy for them.

If it was five years earlier when she was sixteen, she would have been annoyed and probably tried to rationalize it to her liking, try to think of a way to break them up.

Alas, she had given up on schemes and plots long since.

Her life wasn't so bad: she had a successful business with Uc-chan's, she had a cute apartment, she was doing well in her business and culinary classes at Toudai, and she had friends, albeit strange ones.

Her friendship with Ranma and Akane had improved, and she even was good friends with the other Tendos, and oddly enough Mousse.

And then there was Ryoga.

Last time she saw him was a week prior when he announced he was going to Hokkaido to train. She figured he'd end up in Kyoto about now. He really never did improve on direction. She almost wondered why he didn't just ASK for someone to travel with him to keep him out of trouble.

_Like you? Wouldn't you just love to travel all alone with him?_

She groaned at the thoughts that had been creeping into her mind lately. She wasn't sure how they began, or why she had them, but lately she was seeing Ryoga differently. And it scared her.

She had joked a lot since they were teenagers that she and Ryoga seemed stuck to end up with other, like when he intended to save Akane back when they had some trouble with a prince and he wound of sort of saving her.

It had just become a routine teasing, but lately it felt...different.

She made a silent bah and finished her beer, setting it down.

The scrape of wood against wood got her attention as the barstool next to her became occupied. She looked over and suddenly laughed at the ironic luck.

"Ukyo-chan? In a dress?" Ryoga asked, blinking.

"Aren't you supposed to be lost getting to Hokkaido?" she asked through her laughter. It really was just too damn ironic.

He shrugged.

"I decided to backtrack to the best of my abilities. I didn't feel like going all over Japan to end up like at Furinken or the Tendo Dojo."

"Yea, I guess it gets tedious."

Ryoga signaled to the bartender and ordered a glass of Baileys, and then turned to Ukyo.

"Have a drink with me, my treat." he said with a grin.

Ukyo grinned.

"You're on. Barkeep! Screwdriver with a shot of pineapple juice to go with that Bailey's!" she called out, and the man nodded.

"So what's new, Ukyo-chan?" he asked, taking off his backpack and setting it near his feet.

She noticed he was wearing his sleeveless yellow tank and gulped.

"Oh nothing much. I just had a horrible date with this rich jerk who thought he was so cool because he drove a Porsche. I'd love to see what a spatula rub would do to it, and his expression."

"That's cold."

"It was that bad of a date."

Their drinks were placed before them and they nodded thanks to the bartender and Ukyo took and sip.

"Ah...thanks Ryoga-kun! It's nice of you to buy me a drink."

"I figure I owe you for all the free food. And besides, I can sympathize with terribles dates. Try having a girl who likes you better as a pig than a boy."

Ukyo made a wincing expression. She had known for a few years about Ryoga's secret, and had jokingly made him bacon okonomiyaki for weeks on end.

"Yes well, at least you didn't have to wear a dress."

He looked her over, and scratched at the back of his head.

"Yes, but you look great in that dress. You know...more...girly."

She shook her head, smacking him lightly on the arm. While his courage in dealing with girls had improved....his eloquence still needed work.

"Hm, though I'm sure if Ranma saw me he'd make some smartass remark saying it looks nice but it'd look better on him. He's such a vain boy-girl."

"Hmm." Ryoga said, sipping his drink.

Ukyo wondered again if Ranma was still a sore subject for Ryoga. She knew he'd taken in hard when he heard about Ranma and Akane's engagement, but that had been two years ago. She had hoped he was over it.

She hated seeing him sad. She really wanted all the messed up love tangles to just end.

"You're going to the wedding, right?" she asked.

"Yeah. Ranma asked me all nicely and I figured it was the least I could so. Free food and all." he said non-chalantly.

"Are you...okay with it?"

He looked at her and smiled.

"You know, honestly, I am. Strangely. I thought I'd hate Ranma forever for getting Akane-san, but I dunno. I guess things change." he sighed, taking another sip. "You really do look nice, Ukyo-chan."

She felt her cheeks color.

"Ummm...thanks. So got a date?" she asked.

He shook his head.

"Not really, but there was someone I was hoping for."

She arched an eyebrow, feeling an odd pang in her heart.

"Oh...who?"

He smiled, reaching over and brushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"Just someone I seem to always end up stuck with."

She blinked, realization dawning on her as her face lit up with a smile.

"You're on, Hibiki."

"Ah, good." he said, facing back towards the bar and she could see his cheeks flush slightly.

_Oh what the hell, girl, you only live once._

And with that thought she turned his head to face hers and gently pressed her lips against his.

Breaking the kiss, she sat back, her cheeks flushing.

When she looked back over, Ryoga was not frowning or angry.

He was smiling.

And she smiled too, feeling hopeful.

Perhaps they way things happen, that the end up stuck with other, wasn't so bad after all.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

that's it.


End file.
